


Cuestión de Confianza

by Bry_Aizoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_Aizoo/pseuds/Bry_Aizoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hace mucho que Derek se ha trasladado al Loft, ahora, tiene que compartir su vida con lo poco que queda de su manada: un adolescente con una infancia traumática, y un tío psicópata al que ya mató una vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instinto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/gifts).



**Cuestión de Confianza**

_Esta historia transcurre sobre el episodio 2-3 de la tercera temporada (lo digo de memoria, no me lo tengáis en cuenta si me equivoco mucho). Isaac acaba de regresar a casa de Derek tras escapar por los pelos de los gemelos Alfa. Está recién recuperado de sus heridas y todavía está débil._

**I parte: Instinto**

Los gritos resonaron por el loft, amplificados por la acústica del diseño industrial, rompiendo la quietud de la noche. Derek se incorporó sobresaltado y salió de la cama. Un breve vistazo a la alarma le indicó que no había intrusos. Tampoco había más gritos.

Suponía cuál era su origen y eso, lejos de tranquilizarle, ahondó en su preocupación. Dudó un momento antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio de invitados.

—¿Isaac? —llamó en un susurro. Sus ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad y le mostraron la silueta del joven, agazapado en la cama, temblando como una hoja de álamo—. Isaac... ¿estás bien?

—S-sí —dijo el joven con voz trémula. En un gesto rápido, se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano—. Siento haberte despertado. Esto es... muy embarazoso, perdona.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Isaac asintió con la cabeza desviando la mirada—. ¿Nuevas o viejas?

Cuando el joven llegó a la manada, al poco de transformarse, sufría fuertes pesadillas y cada noche se despertaba preso de violentos temblores en un mar de sudor frío. Al pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese chico, Derek se sorprendía de que estuviera tan cuerdo.

—¿Eso importa? —contestó Isaac con una mueca torcida. Derek se cruzó de brazos, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Isaac le miró y forzó una sonrisa—. No lo sé —confesó finalmente—, no recuerdo nada.

Isaac se rascó la cabeza y salió de la cama, la luna iluminó su silueta y tiñó su piel de un resplandor azulado. Las gotas de sudor le confirieron un brillo perlado. Derek desvió la mirada, antes de que la incómoda sensación que le embargaba cada vez que veía ese cuerpo bien cincelado se hiciera demasiado patente. A veces era difícil disimular, otras veces... ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo.

Esa era una de esas veces.

No se movió cuando Isaac se acercó a la puerta, todavía parecía inquieto y se le veía abochornado, probablemente avergonzado por la escenita que acababa de protagonizar, como si algo de lo que hubiera pasado fuera culpa suya.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —insistió pero su voz temblaba—. Solo necesito un vaso de agua. No es la primera vez, ya lo sabes.

Derek asintió y alzó la vista lentamente, deteniéndose en su boca. Sus labios, entreabiertos, dejaban escapar su respiración irregular, que todavía acusaba los efectos del miedo.

—Pero es la primera vez que gritas —dijo, mirándole  a los ojos.

Isaac se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Siento haberte despertado —dijo, escuetamente, e hizo además de abandonar el dormitorio. Derek se lo impidió sujetándole del brazo y con un gesto suave, pero firme, le obligó a encararle.

—Cuando alguien grita suele ser porque necesita ayuda —susurró Derek—. Es mi deber cuidar de la manada; cuidar de ti.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Isaac—. ¿Cómo se puede luchar contra las pesadillas? ¿Dormirás conmigo para que no tenga miedo? —bromeó con una sonrisa torcida—. Mira, agradezco la intención pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. Se me pasará, ya lo verás, siempre se me pasa.

Hizo ademán de seguir su camino pero Derek no le dejó. En vez de eso, tiró de él y le llevó hacia la cama. «¿Qué estás haciendo?», se preguntó

—Acuéstate —le ordenó empujándole hacia el lecho.

Isaac rebotó contra la blanda superficie y le contempló estupefacto. Derek se tomó un momento para estudiarle, para replantearse lo que iba a hacer. Sus ojos brillaban, incluso en la oscuridad, podía distinguir el azul intenso de su mirada. El joven se apartó a un lado cuando se metió en la cama con él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Isaac sin comprender.

—¿Tú qué crees? —gruñó Derek mientras se acomodaba y se hacía un hueco a su lado—. ¿Quieres dormirte de una vez?

—¿Dormir? —repitió el joven—. ¡Solo era una forma de hablar!

—Calla y duérmete —ordenó con sequedad dándole la espalda.

Tenía que darle la espalda, tenía que hacerlo. Cerró los ojos e intentó apartar de su mente la idea que, a escasos centímetros, tan cerca que podía notar su calor, había un cuerpo semidesnudo que despertaba su parte animal como ni siquiera la luna llena hacía ya.

Suspiró aliviado cuando sintió que Isaac se tumbaba y se abrigaba con el edredón. Ahora solo necesitaba dormirse y dejar que pasara la noche. Solo eso.

*

Isaac intentó controlar la respiración para no delatar que estaba despierto. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le parecía imposible conciliar el sueño con semejante estruendo. Si Derek había pensado que su comportamiento paternal iba a evitar que tuviera pesadillas... estaba en lo cierto. Isaac estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar en dormirse. Giró la cabeza con cuidado y tragó saliva al distinguir la amplia espalda de su alfa a escasos centímetros de él.

En la penumbra de la habitación, apenas podía distinguir la marca del tatuaje que conocía tan bien. Un trisquel, un símbolo celta de la dinámica del universo para unos y de la naturaleza cambiante de la manada para otros. Alzó la mano y, sin llegar a tocarle, siguió las líneas de tinta y sonrió.

Había algo tranquilizador en su presencia. Sí, estaba nervioso y confundido. Sí, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con romper sus costillas y salir reventando su caja torácica. Y, sin embargo, sentía que nada malo podía pasar si él estaba cerca.

«Deben ser chorradas esas de hombres lobos», se dijo para intentar explicar la extraña amalgama de sentimientos que nacían dentro de él. «Él es mi alfa así que yo soy su... su... proyecto de caridad». Ese pensamiento le produjo un sabor amargo y el dolor sordo de las heridas que se resistían a cerrarse. Bajó la mano y se giró, dándole la espalda. Notaba un nudo en la garganta, una dolorosa pelota de culpa, autocompasión y vergüenza que se negaba a ser tragada. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

—Isaac —le llamó Derek en voz baja—, ¿estás bien?

Isaac no contestó, apretó los puños y asintió con la cabeza. Dio un respingo al notar como un brazo fuerte pasaba sobre su cuerpo y se agarraba a su cintura.

—¿Te molesta? —dijo el alfa, tan cerca de su oído que su aliento le acarició la piel.

 Isaac negó con la cabeza. Su respiración se volvió superficial, cerró los ojos y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, no más de un par de centímetros, lo justo para que su espalda chocara contra el pecho del licántropo. Un jadeo involuntario se escapó de sus labios al notar su calor y la amenazadora presencia de un miembro endurecido contra su muslo. El sentido común le decía que se apartara, que volviera a su lado de la cama y que actuara como si no hubiera notado nada. Era la forma lógica de actuar... pero algo dentro de él desafiaba a la lógica cuando, lejos de separarse, movió su cadera en un gesto que era mucho más que una simple invitación.

Notó de nuevo el aliento en su oreja pero esta vez no hubo palabras, esta vez fueron unos labios húmedos los que dibujaron la curva de su cuello. Isaac echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se acercó más aún, reduciendo la distancia a la mínima expresión. Le gustaba notar la aspereza de su barba sobre la piel, la tensa presión sobre la cintura, tan cerca y demasiado lejos al mismo tiempo. Con una osadía que le sorprendió a sí mismo, llevó su mano hasta la del licántropo y la empujó hacia abajo con sutil insistencia, hacia donde su cuerpo reclamaba atención.

—Isaac —jadeó Derek contra su oído—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No sé... —confesó sin por ello modificar su postura—. ¿Dormir?

Derek ahogó una carcajada contra su piel y, con un gesto rápido, escurrió la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y se aferró a su miembro. Isaac no se molestó en disimular sus jadeos al notar la fuerte presa trabajarle la entrepierna.

—¿Qu-qué haces tú? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Dormir —replicó Derek sin un atisbo de duda.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, se incorporó de golpe y retiró el edredón con un gesto brusco. Isaac abrió los ojos, sorprendido y, para qué negarlo, un poco asustado. Había algo animal en la manera en la que Derek le estaba mirando, en la forma en la buscaba su aroma en la piel... Supo que así debía de sentirse el ciervo cuando el lobo de devolvía la mirada. Pero él no era un ciervo, no. Puede que no fuera el lobo más fuerte pero no él era presa de nadie.

Los ojos del alfa brillaban en la oscuridad, dos faros rojos de deseo y hambre. A la luz de la luna pudo ver que también habían aparecido los colmillos. No le importó. Si iba a ser su presa, no se lo pondría fácil. Isaac se incorporó y buscó su boca, pero Derek le empujó de nuevo contra el colchón y cuando hizo ademán de volver a levantarse, una garra mucho más fuerte que él le mantuvo inmovilizado.

—¡Tú mandas! —exclamó, desesperado, cuando el último intento de robar un beso terminó igual que los anteriores—. A tú manera, Derek.

—No hay otra manera —replicó este con un gruñido, casi un rugido—. Nada de besos —dijo mientras le quitaba los calzoncillos y los arrojaba al suelo—. Nada de abrazos. No somos amantes. —En esta ocasión fueron los calzoncillos de Derek los que desaparecieron.

Isaac tragó saliva al verle desnudo. Derek se colocó entre sus piernas y se tomó su tiempo en estudiarle. Había algo muy perturbador en la forma en la que le miraba sin verle realmente. No pudo evitar temblar cuando una garra se deslizó por su pecho.

—Entonces... ¿qué somos? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Lobos —contestó Derek—. Yo soy el alfa, yo cuido de ti —dijo con frialdad—. Y tú... —Las garras se aferraron a sus nalgas y las alzaron. Isaac se mordió el labio y aguantó la respiración anticipando lo que iba a pasar— me perteneces.

Se había preparado pero aun así el dolor de la violenta intrusión le partió por la mitad, sin embargo no gritó. Apretó los dientes y resopló, intentando contener la transformación.

 Pero una parte de él no quería controlarse, quería dejarse llevar, dejar suelto al animal. Quizá fuera esa misma parte la que hizo que sonriera desafiante; la que hizo que alzara las caderas para recibir una nueva acometida, más profunda que la anterior; la que hizo que clavara las garras en el cabecero de la cama buscando un punto de apoyo. Sí, debía ser su parte animal la que se rio, divertida y excitada, cuando la madera crujió y amenazó con partirse.

«Me perteneces», había dicho Derek. Esa realidad le enfurecía, como le enfurecía la desesperada necesidad que tenía de él, de tenerle cerca. La frontera entre el placer y el dolor estaba más difuminada que nunca. Confusa, variable... había llegado al punto en que era completamente incapaz de saber por qué gemía.

Podía notar su enorme polla latiendo dentro de él, moviéndose, abriéndose camino, llegando cada vez más lejos. Se suponía que no debía disfrutar con eso, se suponía que debía sentirse humillado, sometido... ¡A la mierda! Si eso era sumisión sería la más fiel mascotas. Isaac rugió y arqueó su cuerpo, moviéndose al compás de las acometidas, siguiendo el reclamo de un placer que parecía muy cercano e inalcanzable al mismo tiempo.

Se incorporó, asiéndose al cabecero y se encontró a dos dedos del rostro de Derek. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo cegador empañado por el deseo. En su boca, entreabierta, asomaban los colmillos y el aire se escapaba con un silbido agónico. Una pátina de sudor cubría su frente. Isaac le contempló, arrinconó a la bestia para disfrutar de ese momento, el momento en el que Derek, su alfa, luchaba como no había tenido que hacer nunca para mantener su humanidad, para no ceder a sus instintos. Eso le brindó una pequeña satisfacción que saboreó con el placer de una gran victoria. Se soltó de su apoyo y se colgó del cuello de Derek. Antes de que él pudiera impedirlo de nuevo le besó. Unió sus labios con los suyos e introdujo la lengua en su boca a la caza frenética de ese aliento robado.

Derek intentó liberarse girando la cabeza pero Isaac no se lo permitió. Le tenía agarrado con ambas manos, si Derek quería librarse de él tendría que soltar su presa. Un gruñido murió en su boca y Isaac aulló de dolor y placer cuando una nueva acometida, más fuerte que las anteriores, le empotró contra el cabecero de la cama. La madera se partió con un crujido seco pero Isaac no se soltó. Un nuevo golpe acabó destrozando la cama y amenazó con destrozarlo a él, pero no le importaba.

Todas las fibras de su cuerpo le decían que ya estaba allí. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo.

Una nueva acometida. Un nuevo golpe. Y todo estalló en una vorágine de energía y placer que recorrió su cuerpo con la intensidad de una descarga eléctrica.

Apenas fue un segundo pero mientras duró, rozó el cielo con los dedos.

Tras eso fue como si la oscuridad se acentuase. Todavía podía sentirle dentro de él, latiendo. Una mancha cálida y viscosa se extendía sobre su vientre, única evidencia de lo que acababa de sentir.

Tragó saliva y alzó el rostro, se encontró con los ojos de Derek. Sus ojos azules, sus ojos humanos. Volvía a ser Derek, y él seguía siendo Isaac, demasiado confundido para moverse, demasiado a gusto para hacerlo. Derek se giró y se echó a un lado, saliendo de su interior con bastante suavidad.

Isaac jadeó e intentó recuperar la respiración. ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar?

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Derek, y en su voz le pareció detectar un leve matiz de preocupación.

Isaac asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirar el techo. ¿Estaba bien? Esa era una buena pregunta. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, podía sentir el molesto cosquilleo de las heridas al cicatrizar y, sin embargo, no podía borrar una sonrisa tonta.

¿Estaba bien? Sí, por qué no iba a estarlo.  Estaba mejor que nunca.

 

 


	2. Dominancia

—¡Derek! —gritó Peter al entrar en el piso. Recogió las cartas del suelo y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Hizo algunos malabarismos ojeando el correo sin por ello soltar la compra que llevaba en los brazos. —¡Derek! —llamó de nuevo dejando la bolsa de papel en la encimera de la cocina. Sin esperar a recibir una respuesta, encendió la cafetera y comenzó a colocar lo que había traído en la nevera.

El sonido de una puerta hizo que se girara justo a tiempo para ver el cuerpo desnudo de Isaac desaparecía tras la puerta del baño. Torció una sonrisa y sacó una caja de cereales infantiles de uno de los armarios.

—Los niños tienen que desayunar bien —bromeó para sí. Pero abrió mucho los ojos al ver a su sobrino, salir de la misma habitación de la que segundos antes había salido el adolescente—. O puede que no sea tan niño —añadió en voz baja sin borrar la sonrisa.

Derek, con cara de haber no pegado ojo en toda la noche, cogió una de las sillas y se sirvió una taza de café.

—Buenos días —dijo Peter, sabiendo de antemano que su sobrino no iba a saludarle de la misma forma. Dudó una fracción de segundo antes de abordar el tema frontalmente—. Me ha parecido verte salir de la habitación de Isaac. Vamos, con eso no quiero decir que haya pasado algo pero si ha pasado... nadie podría echártelo en cara, ¿verdad? —Derek le dirigió una mirada asesina pero eso no le intimidó—. Después de todo... tú eres su alfa. Estarías en tu derecho.

Derek dejó caer la taza sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. Al hacerlo, parte del contenido se derramó sobre la superficie de madera. Por un momento, sus ojos adquirieron el brillo de las brasas incandescentes. Peter pensó en hacer otro comentario gracioso pero la expresión de su rostro hizo que se lo replanteara. Después de todo, la supervivencia era importante. Uno no podía resucitar cada domingo.

—Es un chico fuerte —empezó a decir, tanteando con cuidado la elección de palabras—. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, lo superará.

—No es tan fácil —gruñó Derek—. No debió suceder.

—Pero sucedió —dijo Peter. Se ocupó en disimularlo, por supuesto, pero se lo estaba pasando en grande con todo eso—. Bueno, nadie puede culparte. Apenas le he visto un segundo antes de que entrara en el cuarto de baño y ya se me ha puesto dura. Si yo fuera su alfa... —No pudo continuar. La garra de Derek se cerraba alrededor de su cuello amenazando con partírselo en menos de un segundo—. Vale —dijo con dificultad—, no he dicho nada.

Derek le soltó y él respiró, feliz de que el aire pudiera recorrer el camino hasta sus pulmones y volver.

—Veo que alguien tiene un conflicto interior —aventuró y, por si acaso, movió su silla lejos del alcance de los brazos de su sobrino antes de seguir hablando—. No deberías darle tantas vueltas, tú eres su alfa. Es algo... instintivo, primario.

—No es tan fácil —dijo Derek—, se suponía que yo tenía que cuidar de él.

—Y lo estás haciendo, ¿no? Bueno, está vivo —«Que es más de lo que se puede asegurar de los otros miembros de tu manada». Esa última parte, se la reservó para sí, por supuesto.

La puerta del baño se abrió y ambos interrumpieron la conversación. Isaac salió con la cabeza mojada y el chándal grande que usaba para ir por casa. Al verlos, se detuvo en medio de la habitación, como si estuviera pensando qué debía hacer.

Peter alzó las cejas  y sacudió la caja de cereales, mirándole directamente. Isaac suspiró y retomó el camino sin mirar a Derek. Se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, cogió la caja de cereales y se sirvió un tazón de leche fingiendo ignorar el  escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido. Peter esbozó una mueca burlona y se fijó en su sobrino, que parecía súbitamente interesado en las ofertas del supermercado o en cualquier cosa que no fuera el adolescente sentado a su lado.

—¿Has dormido bien?—le preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Isaac le miró directamente a los ojos y, sin pestañear, se metió una cucharada en la boca y masticó con parsimonia.

—Mejor que nunca —respondió, desafiante.

Peter no ocultó su sonrisa. Le caía bien el chico, los tenía bien puestos. Quizá eso era lo que molestaba tanto a Derek.

—¿No tienes que ir al instituto? —preguntó Derek sin alzar la vista.

—Hace dos días que salí del hospital no creo que...

—Anoche parecías recuperado —replicó el alfa con voz dura.

Isaac le miró como si acabara de abofetearle.

—Sí —dijo, apretando las mandíbulas—. Lo parecía, ¿no? —Dejó caer la cuchara y se levantó de la mesa. Asintió con la cabeza, intentaba mantener una actitud calmada pero era difícil disimular que estaba temblando—. Tienes razón. Voy a cambiarme.

Derek miró de reojo cómo el joven se metía en el pequeño cuarto aledaño que era su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras él. A su tío no se le escapó la expresión amarga dibujada en su rostro antes de volver a centrarse en su taza de café.

—Eso no ha sido precisamente sutil, ¿sabes? —le dijo a su sobrino cuando Isaac ya se había marchado.

—¿Cómo se supone que tengo que actuar? —preguntó Derek con sequedad—. Debería...

Se interrumpió, no continuó hablando y la frase quedó flotando en el aire. Inacabada. Peter le miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué querría decir?

—Eso depende de lo que quieras conseguir —contestó con un tono sosegado—. Si lo que pretendes es apartarle de ti, lo estás haciendo muy pero que muy bien.

—No quiero apartarle pero...

—... es lo fácil —dijo Peter, concluyendo la frase por él—. Es lo más cómodo, no lo niego. Pero no es algo que el Derek Hale que yo conozco haría. O sí —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—, tampoco somos tan íntimos.

*

«¿Qué es lo que quiero conseguir?», esa era la pregunta. La pregunta que se hacía y no podía contestar. ¿Quería apartar a Isaac? No, no quería hacer eso. Pero tampoco podía estar con él, su sola presencia servía para poner a prueba su autocontrol. Apenas había dormido esa noche, consciente como era del cuerpo que estaba a su lado.

Después de la extenuante sesión de... ¿cuál sería la palabra correcta para definirlo? ¿Sexo animal? ¿Disciplina? Después de aquello, Isaac se había dormido. O por lo menos lo había fingido lo suficientemente bien como para que él lo creyera. No hubo conversaciones ni explicaciones, solo su respiración profunda y tranquila. ¿Cómo podía dormir después de lo sucedido? Él se había quedado a solas con su conciencia, con sus problemas de conciencia y sus voces insidiosas solo interrumpidas por las veces en las que se detenía para escuchar su respiración o su sentido del olfato le acercaba el aroma del sexo, aún fresco.

¿Quería apartarle? No, rotundamente no. Pero era necesario, por su propia seguridad. Pero si era tan consciente de ello, ¿por qué estaba de nuevo allí? ¿Por qué estaba abriendo esa puerta, la única, sin contar el baño, en una casa en la que no existían paredes?

Isaac se giró sobresaltado al verle entrar. Estaba a medio vestir. Todavía llevaba ese viejo pantalón que usaba cuando estaba en casa pero no llevaba nada de cintura para arriba. En su mano tenía una camiseta que no había llegado a ponerse.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Derek.

—¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? ¿De verdad? —replicó Isaac de malos modos mientras se vestía.

—Lo que pasó anoche no debió pasar —comenzó Derek, intentando mantener la calma y no dejarse arrastrar por la actitud beligerante del muchacho—. Yo no soy ese tipo de alfa... perdí el control. No debí tratarte así.

—Gilipollas —gruñó Isaac sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Derek frunciendo el ceño.

—He dicho que eres un gilipollas —dijo el adolescente desafiándole con la mirada—. Creo que todo en tu fantástico mundo de manadas y alfas y mierdas de esas tú eres una especie de súper jefe que acaba de abusar de un triste beta. Y creo que para que todo encajara yo debería estar destrozado y llorando en una esquina, buscando tu amor incondicional o alguna de esas gilipolleces que hagan los fieles miembros de la manada para conseguir la aprobación de su líder. ¿Te sentirías mejor si yo llorara? —preguntó—. Porque si quieres puedo hacerlo. Pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que anoche me lo pasé de puta madre —dijo con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que le había descubierto la noche anterior mientras se lo follaba.

—Estás loco —murmuró. No podía apartar la vista de esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le reclamaba sin palabras una vez y otra.

—Es posible —admitió—, pero al menos soy sincero conmigo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es evidente, ¿no? Yo no fui el único que se lo pasó bien anoche. —Derek tragó saliva al escucharle. La vergüenza le quemaba bajo la piel pero eso no hacía menos ciertas sus palabras—. Pero si crees que tu conciencia estará más tranquila pensando que fue un error y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado... —continuó Isaac alzando las manos en un gesto de paz—. Tú mismo. Yo haré lo que me ordenes, Derek, pero ignorarlo es una gilipollez como una casa.

—¿Y qué pretende que haga entonces, Isaac? —gruñó—. Quizá prefieres que vuelva a pasar.

—Pues... Sí, claro —dijo el adolescente como si le estuviera preguntando una obviedad—. Me encantaría.

—Estás de coña —bufó Derek.

—No, la verdad es que no —insistió divertido—. Si me preguntas si quiero repetir, la respuesta es sí. Si me preguntas si quiero que me folles salvajemente, la respuesta sigue siendo sí. Y si estás insinuando que pueda pasar ahora mismo... —Isaac se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó a un rincón, abrió los brazos en un gesto que era una mezcla de invitación y desafío—. Sí, rotundamente sí.

Derek tragó saliva y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Peter seguía en el salón y casi seguro que podía oírles, así que seguramente debía estar pasándoselo genial con todo eso, pero en ese momento tenía un problema más grande acercándose. Un chico de diecisiete años que era la personificación de la lascivia. Sabía que Isaac no era rival para él en cuanto a fuerza, sin embargo, por mucho que intentara negarlo, ese maldito crío le derrotaba por completo.

Rugió, furioso consigo mismo y su debilidad. En un arrebato, agarró a Isaac del cuello y lo empotró contra la pared.

—¿Esto te parece divertido? —rugió a su oído mientras mantenía su cabeza aprisionada. Isaac luchó, intentando deshacerse de su presa pero él no le dejó—. Cuidado con lo que deseas, Isaac.

Contra todo pronóstico el joven se rio y, lejos de protestar, lo que hizo fue mover la cadera buscando su entrepierna, tentándole de nuevo. Derek rugió de nuevo, y su autocontrol cayó al suelo junto con sus pantalones.

*

«¿Sabes?», dijo una vocecita en su interior mientras él se mordía el puño para estrangular los gritos que pugnaban por salir de su pecho. «Tú te lo has buscado».

«Tiene razón», dijo otra vocecita entre silenciosos gritos de júbilo. «Lo has conseguido. Ahora disfrútalo». Sí, eso parecía más fácil en sus recuerdos. Pero tampoco tenía derecho a culpar a Derek por hacer exactamente lo que él quería.

La intrusión fue tan brusca como la primera vez, y puede que más dolorosa. Y, sin embargo, las risas de júbilo se mezclaban con los gemidos de dolor en una amalgama que no obedecía a razón alguna. Apenas podía reconocerse. Era como si algo o alguien se apoderara de él. ¿Su parte animal? Quizá, eso era lo divertido, eso era lo que hacía que después no tuviera que pasar vergüenza o confusión, en el fondo, no era más que un animal y aceptarlo, echarle la culpa, le liberaba de su responsabilidad. «No soy yo, es el lobo», se decía y pensaba abrazar es excusa cada vez que dudara. «No soy yo, es el lobo». Y era tan fácil dejarse llevar, que ni siquiera se planteó no hacerlo.

Tenía los pantalones por las rodillas y el rostro contra la pared de hormigón. Derek clavaba las garras en su cintura, sujetando sus caderas. Entraba en su cuerpo una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Solo golpes, secos, contundentes. Fuerza y dolor. Resollaba a su oído, escuchaba sus jadeos, su respiración entrecortada, notaba el filo de los colmillos sobre la piel del cuello. Cogió impulso para una nueva acometida e Isaac aprovechó la oportunidad para girarse.

Derek le miró desconcertado y Isaac sonrió, triunfal a pesar del dolor. La confusión era patente en sus ojos rojos, volvía a estar medio transformado. Era divertido, era una sensación de poder efervescente que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo dotándola de vida, animándole para que buscara más.

—¿Ya has tenido suficiente? —rugió Derek, tan cerca de su rostro que la calidez de su aliento le golpeó.

—No —contestó sin borrar la sonrisa. Bajó la vista, hacia la enorme polla que le apuntaba desafiante e insatisfecha. La cogió con la mano y la acarició con suavidad. Estaba caliente y palpitó al contacto de su piel—. Y tú tampoco.

Se pisó el pantalón para deshacerse de él y llevó las manos al cuello de su alfa. Derek las cogió y las bajó de malos modos. Isaac se rio de su gesto y lo repitió. La respuesta fue la misma.

—Nada de besos —masculló Derek, con la voz vibrante de deseo.

—No iba a besarte —replicó con desdén—. Solo quiero verte la cara mientras me follas.

Derek gruñó, completamente fuera de sí. Parecía enloquecido y, sin embargo, Isaac no se vio venir el puñetazo. Se estrelló contra el suelo, confundido y dolorido. ¿Se había pasado? Quizá había tensado demasiado la situación, no era demasiado prudente hacer enfadar a un alfa. Se llevó la mano a la boca al notar el regusto salado de la sangre. Tenía el labio partido. Nada serio. No había acabado de lamerse la herida que ya se había cerrado por completo. Pero el golpe era lo de menos.

Por primera vez Isaac sintió miedo cuando Derek se abalanzó sobre él. Se giró e intentó escaparse, pero el licántropo le sujetó por el talón y le atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.

—¿Qué sucede, Isaac? ¿Ya no te ríes? —murmuró, mientras le olfateaba—. Puedo oler tu miedo. Pensaba que te gustaba este jueguecito.

«Sí, ¿verdad? Te gusta el jueguecito».

—Mírame a la cara, Isaac. Mírame mientras te follo.

Isaac obedeció. Contuvo la respiración y se preparó para una nueva embestida. Su polla le llenaba por completo y lo continuaba haciendo, una vez y otra, una vez y otra. Podía notarla palpitar en su interior. Cerró los ojos y dejó que esa sensación le embargara. De nuevo el dolor se diluía arrastrado por el placer. De nuevo el placer se presentaba ante él como una zanahoria ante una mula y tiraba, le arrastraba por el suelo haciendo que gritara, que pidiera más, que alzara las caderas acompañando los movimientos, que buscara desesperadamente asirse al cuerpo de su alfa buscando más. Más adentro, más de todo. Solo más.

Derek jadeaba sobre él. Un Derek sin control, un Derek animal y, al mismo tiempo, más humano que nunca, más libre que nunca. Podía notar sus manos calientes dibujando senderos en su piel, sus manos húmedas por el sudor que bañaba sus cuerpos le moldeaban como si fuera de arcilla. Y sí,  habían agarrado su pene y lo estaban empujando, estrujando, jugando con él, desencadenando una sintonía de jadeos y gemidos, de aullidos y de gritos de goce y dolor. Hasta que las barreras cayeron, su lobo aulló, y la mula devoró la puta zanahoria. Hasta que el éxtasis estalló en su interior con la fuerza de cien soles y se derramó en la mano de su alfa y él se quedó vacío y sereno, silencioso y en paz.

Derek le siguió casi al momento, pero esa fracción de segundo le permitió apreciar la expresión orgásmica en el rostro de aquel que era su amo  mientras se liberaba dentro de él. Sus ojos cerrados, su boca abierta... Tan complacido, tan... vulnerable.

Isaac se incorporó y buscó su boca. Y, como hiciera la noche anterior, robó un beso, profundo y húmedo. Un beso que Derek devolvió antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y empujarle de nuevo al suelo, para contemplarle con una expresión acusadora en su rostro y un brillo de... ¿miedo? en sus ojos verdes.

Isaac no se rio. Ni siquiera sonrió. Se quedó allí, mirándole fijamente, siendo perfectamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

«No somos amantes...», le repitió la voz de Derek en su memoria.

«Sí, claro, lo que tú digas».

*

No habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que su sobrino había entrado en la habitación del adolescente para dejar las cosas claras. Ahora, tras veinte minutos de golpes, jadeos, aullidos y gemidos nada disimulados, salía de ese dormitorio como si nada hubiera pasado.

Peter le contempló con curiosidad, desde su cómoda postura con los pies encima de la mesa. Isaac no tardó en salir, vestido con ropa de calle y una mochila.

—Llegaré tarde al instituto —dijo, y cogió una manzana. Le dio un mordisco. Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento y Peter pudo apreciar un brillo travieso en sus ojos azules. Sonreía cuando salió por la puerta.

Derek se fue hacia la cafetera y se sirvió otro café. Peter esbozó una amplia sonrisa cargada de suficiencia.

—Supongo que eres consciente de que ese mocoso te acaba de ganar, ¿verdad? —dijo con sorna—. Te acaba de dar una señora paliza, señor alfa dominante.


End file.
